


Just One Night

by Jensine70



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensine70/pseuds/Jensine70
Summary: An alternate version of a scene in #1.10 "An Echolls Family Christmas"   Excerpt: "For curiosity's sake ... what exactly would you want?" Veronica asked. Weevil's eyes roamed up and down her body. Then, he said seductively, "One night. Just one night."





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Francis Capra Q&A response.
> 
> Excerpt of his answer: "Well, I think it's obvious that Weevil was in love with Veronica. … I'm surprised we got through three seasons without Weevil breaking down and begging for just one night."

Veronica walked into a darkened classroom and saw several guys sitting on the floor.

Finding the person she was looking for, she tilted her head and said, "Hey."

Weevil laughed at her. "See, there you go with that head-tilt thing."

Momentarily, he turned his attention to the other PCHers in the room. As soon as he nodded to dismiss them, they started to leave.

Now that he and Veronica were alone, Weevil continued, "You know, you think you're all badass, but whenever you need something it's all, 'hey.'" He punctuated the last word with a head tilt of his own.

"Just be glad I don't flip my hair. I'd own you."

"Really? You think so?"

With a flirtatious stance and tone, Veronica said, "I know so." Then, she flipped her hair.

He laughed again before saying, "So, what can I do for you?"

"You can  _not_  get busted stealing 09er stuff and let me handle this poker thing."

As he got up off the floor, he seemed to be considering his options. Once he was on his feet, he said, "I believe the last time you asked me to back off, I gave you a week."

"Okay. A week ought to do it."

"And what do I get out of this deal ... for being so kind and benevolent?"

"You mean besides your winnings?"

He walked towards her. "What if I want something else?"

"For curiosity's sake ... what exactly would you want?"

His eyes roamed up and down her body. Then, he said seductively, "One night. Just one night."

"You mean with me?"

He held her gaze as he answered her question with a simple nod.

"Us … together?"

"You can't tell me you never thought about it. I'm pretty good at reading people, V. I know you better than you think."

"What is it you think you know?"

Stepping right up to her, he began his answer. "I know that if I get this close to you, your heartbeat will speed up."

Leaning toward her, he said softly, "That if I whisper in your ear, all your nerve endings will light up."

Running one fingertip down her bare arm, he continued, "That if I touch you like this, you'll gasp involuntarily."

As he placed his hands on her waist, his thumbs lightly running over her ribs, he added, “That if I chose to continue, you'd moan."

Then, locking his eyes on hers, he stated, "And that if I did any of the things I've imagined doing to you, you'd melt."

After pausing for a second, he concluded, "And then … you'd beg me to do it again."

Her facial expression was blank, but her eyes were wide.

"Am I wrong?" Weevil asked. "If I'm wrong, tell me."

Veronica swallowed and then found her voice. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't tell you you're wrong."


End file.
